<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one that he always (dreamt of) by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923068">The one that he always (dreamt of)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Delivery person Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane &amp; Maia Roberts Friendship, Malec Secret Santa 2020, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had known since he was a little boy that he wanted to have a set of tattoos, but his parents wouldn’t let him. The matter was never mentioned again, but now he was standing outside the shop, looking at images that were amazing and beautiful. Alec knew what he would do next, once he earned more money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one that he always (dreamt of)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts">Myulalie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush">novemberhush</a> for beta-reading.</p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p><p>--</p><p>Request: Fic<br/>Likes:  Hi Secret Santa!  If you’re a writer secret santa then here are some tropes I enjoy: enemies to lovers, angels &amp; demons, criminal &amp; cop AU, soulmates AU/identifying marks, college AU, flower/coffee shop and/or tattoo artist AU and This World Inverted fics! Also, I’m team fluff &amp; hurt/comfort ♥<br/>Dislikes:   MCD is a big no-no for me, and please avoid anything outer-space related because it triggers panic attacks :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was his first day in college and Alec was glad that he had also found himself a job so he could pay for the courses he was taking.</p><p> </p><p>His job was making deliveries for the flower shop his brother Jace and Jace’s boyfriend owned.</p><p> </p><p>Alec never showed anyone his soulmate marks. It was rare to have them and the last thing he needed was a lot of attention and his siblings remarking on it.</p><p> </p><p>After his morning classes he walked to work to collect the deliveries and earn his salary, plus maybe tips that clients would give him.</p><p> </p><p>His last delivery took him to a tattoo shop, to bring flowers to a tattoo artist, Magnus Bane.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had known since he was a little boy that he wanted to have a set of tattoos, but his parents wouldn’t let him. The matter was never mentioned again, but now he was standing outside the shop, looking at images that were amazing and beautiful. Alec knew what he would do next, once he earned more money.</p><p> </p><p>Alec entered the shop and let the receptionist know he had a delivery for Magnus Bane.</p><p> </p><p>The red-haired girl nodded and made a phone call.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later a man showed up. Alec could see that almost all his body was tattooed and he had piercings in his lips and ears. Alec found himself staring with awe at the man and his beauty. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice his mouth was still open.</p><p> </p><p>The gorgeous man came toward him as he asked, “Are those for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Yes, sorry, didn’t mean to stare,” Alec nervously moved his hand over his hair and gave the other man the flowers. “These are for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus put the flowers on the reception desk as he focused his attention on the delivery man.</p><p> </p><p>“No… no, it’s quite alright. I’m always amazed by the reaction I get from my appearance,” Magnus told him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a tattoo on your hand?” Magnus asked as he thought that he saw a glimpse of something.</p><p> </p><p>“No… sorry, it’s not a tattoo,” Alec replied and hid his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a soulmate mark?” Magnus asked with a fascinated look.</p><p> </p><p>“Could be. Why?” Alec asked, not giving anything away.</p><p> </p><p>“I have one too,” Magnus replied to him as he rolled up his sleeve and Alec could see a name mixed with his rune tattoo of love. He created it once, the one that he always dreamt of. “What’s yours? Tattoo or soulmate mark, man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… I never show it to anyone,” Alec told him, still feeling nervous about the whole thing, as he rolled his sleeve up to reveal he had a rune tattoo with Magnus Bane on it, and a binding tattoo, like a wedding tattoo. “This is what I have.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled at him, a very big smile, before he turned around to face the receptionist. “Call Izzy and tell her she needs to replace me tomorrow. I have a date that I need to make with my soulmate here.”</p><p> </p><p>“With me?” Alec asked, still not knowing what was going on around him. He knew he should get back to the store, but he couldn’t walk away from the tattoo, from the man who appeared to be his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, with you,” Magnus confirmed to him, as the red-haired girl only smiled in the background. “Do you want a coffee or something stronger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once I finish my work I can come back and have something then, if the offer still stands…” Alec replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my soulmate is always welcome here,” Magnus told him.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Alec,” Alec introduced himself to him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec walked away from the store, turning around one last time to look at the man, his soulmate, before heading over to his car and driving away.</p><p> </p><p>As he came to the flower shop he noticed that Jace and Simon looked at him in a funny way.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Is there something on my face, clothes? What is it?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace, is he smiling? I’m not dreaming, am I?” Simon asked his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Jace kissed him as he replied, “No, you are not dreaming, love, he is smiling,” Jace looked at his brother, “So, what’s with the smile?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Is there anything I should do or are there more deliveries?” Alec asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the last one, and you know that. Now, tell me, what is it?” Jace asked his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“The last delivery, I think that I just met my soulmate…” Alec replied and lowered his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you have a soulmate? Are you making plans for the future?” Simon asked with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have. I found him on the last delivery and he already wants to know more about me and wants a date for tomorrow. He arranged for a replacement to cover for him at work tomorrow,” Alec rumbled with excitement and nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he your first, brother?” Jace asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded. He could feel the blush, his cheeks were on fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, you brother is blushing,” Simon teased Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to him, brother. We can deal with any more deliveries that come in on our own. You deserve to find love, just like you always dreamt of,” Jace said, as he urged him out of the flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Alec asked him from the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure, but I want all the details,” Jace grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Give us all the sexy details,” Simon added and smiled at the blushing Alec as he hurried out of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Simon told him as he felt Jace’s hand move closer to his heart, “I thought that I would never see your brother blushing so much but happy at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you mean. It was rare to see him even smiling at home,” Jace said as he kissed him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Alec drove to the tattoo shop; he could hear his heart hammering like crazy as he parked the car and headed over to the shop.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he needed to calm himself. There was no need to get out of control, even if he didn’t have any experience in love. It was just that he had never felt so connected to anyone before and he didn’t want to mess it up.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that he could see Magnus Bane coming out of the shop toward him as he tried to move from his car to get to him, but he couldn’t find the power in him to move his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Alexander?” Magnus asked him, using his full name.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if I call you Alexander?” Magnus continued, as he noticed the look his soulmate gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat anything today?” Magnus asked, taking in how pale the other man was.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I ate after classes and between deliveries,” Alec found his voice again as he replied to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need more food, darling,” Magnus told him as he held his hand out to him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at the hand as he moved his own to entwine with it, like he saw Jace and Simon doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me to dinner, we both need it,” Magnus told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I drive over there?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No need, it’s merely a short walk. I know the right place for us. It’s quiet and we can talk as we eat,” Magnus replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, lead the way,” Alec told him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>While they walked Alec could feel his soulmate’s eyes on him. He could feel the soft touch of his hand as the air around them began to get colder as the night set in, the warm touch of his soulmate, warming his heart.</p><p> </p><p>As they reached their destination Alec took in its name, Taki’s restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“I have never been here,” Alec said, sounding nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, darling, you’ll get to know the place very well. Taki’s has the greatest food,” Magnus told him as he led him over to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Alec could see the place was full, crowded with people who were enjoying the food. He was sure that there was no room for them, he could see people waiting inside to get to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled deviously as he told the hostess that he already reserved a table for two and that the chef knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, you are the Magnus Bane that the chef told us about. She said that you might come with the right date,” the hostess told him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Y… yes, I guess,” Magnus told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me,” the hostess said as she took some menus and led them over to the darkest and quietest spot that was marked as reserved. “This is your table. A waiter will take your order soon. I better let the chef know you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>The hostess left.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the chef?” Alec asked as he sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Magnus replied, adding, “We grew up in an orphanage together and were the best of friends. We still are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s nice to hear,” Alec told him, feeling more nervous than before.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this probably isn’t the right time to ask, but have you been with anyone before you met me?” Magnus asked, seeing how nervous and blushing Alec was.</p><p> </p><p>“No… I always wanted to meet my soulmate and to keep my purity for him or her. A soulmate is meant to be special, at least for me,” Alec replied.</p><p> </p><p>“That explains your blushing and nervousness. Don’t worry, darling, you are cute when you do so,” Magnus told him with a smile, wanting to kiss him on the cheek, but was interrupted when the waiter appeared with the chef walking after him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stood up from the table to greet the chef with a hug. “Maia!”</p><p> </p><p>Maia smiled and looked at his date who was looking at them with awe or understanding on his face. “Is this your date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is my soulmate. Isn’t he cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is cute! Does he have a name, Magnus?” Maia asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, his name is Alec, but I can call him Alexander,” Magnus grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a last name, Alec? So I’ll know it’s you and not some other Alec,” Maia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y… Yes, sorry, my name is Alec Lightwood,” Alec replied and noticed the exchange of glances between Maia and Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a sister by the name of Izzy by any chance?” Magnus asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Izzy?” Alec asked, his eyes shining.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! She works at my shop. She has great eyes and she’s like my second in command,” Magnus told him with a proud look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for her. Happy that she found a job that she always wanted, just like my brother found something that he always wanted,” Alec told him, his eyes sparkling with pride.</p><p> </p><p>The chef talked with the waiter before she left.</p><p> </p><p>“The dessert is on the house. Now what would you like to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?” the waiter asked them.</p><p> </p><p>“We need a few more minutes,” Magnus replied as he focused on his soulmate, not minding the waiter at all.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? What you always wanted?” Magnus asked as he sat next to him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wanted to meet someone like you,” Alec replied, his lips parted as he looked at Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked at him before he licked his lips and not letting the table stop him as he leant over to kiss him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>The marks on their hands seemed to glow and bind together, the mark on each hand seemed to get another mark next to it.</p><p> </p><p>Alec got the love rune and bind with Magnus Bane's name marked with gold and blue with it, as Magnus got his bind and love rune with the name of Alec Lightwood marked with gold coloring.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it meet your expectations?” Magnus asked him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Better! Now I have you forever,” Alec replied, unable to look away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to order?” the waiter asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>